


The Day The Laundry Turned Pink

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Series: The Doctor's Domestic Adventures [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Silly, clothes turned pink, doctor screwed up, he tried, washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: The Doctor and Chloe had their usual Sunday morning coffee meeting, but when The Doctor see's Chloe suffering, he offers to help her with some housework. Chloe asked him to help her by putting on a load of washing. Doing the washing didn't quite go to his advantage.





	The Day The Laundry Turned Pink

It was what seemed to be a normal Sunday in Chloe’s apartment, the Doctor had stopped by for coffee at 11am. But however today was different, Chloe was rushing around her apartment with a bucket of cleaning supplies trying to get her apartment back to her standards before she returned to work tomorrow. The Doctor watched her pace back and forth. 

“Do you need some help? You seem stressed.” The Doctor said taking a sip of his fourth cup of coffee. 

“Sure Doctor. Can you please put a load of washing into the washing machine for me? Chloe asked. 

He nodded his head before taking another sip of coffee, giggling at himself, he always got giddy when he had way too much coffee. He took the cup with him and walked casually down to the laundry room. He placed his cup on the top of the machine before leaning into the basket and grabbing a pile of whites before shoving them into the machine. He added liquid and grinned before closing the drawer. He leaves the laundry room, strolling back into the kitchen proud of himself that he was able to help Chloe as best as he could. 

Housework was something that Chloe never enjoyed but was happy to have the Doctor’s company lingering in her home. While he began on the dishes, she began on her bedroom. Chloe decided to place on some light music, the beautiful voice of David Bowie soon filled the apartment. It made the housework more bearable, thankfully.   
It had been about an hour now since the Doctor had put the load of washing into the machine, so Chloe decided to go check if the machine was finished. Sure, enough it was. She opened the machine. She leant down to pick the contents of the machine out and pulls out a pink t-shirt. What is this? She doesn’t own a pink t-shirt? Does she? She rummages through the machine picking out more pink clothes that she knew had never existed in her wardrobe before. She stood stunned. 

“DOCTOR!” she shouted. 

Of course, the Doctor thinking there is danger… comes running into the laundry with the sonic screwdriver in hand. 

“What’s wrong? Are we under attack?” 

“No Doctor! But what is the meaning of this????” she said clearly upset. 

“What is this?” he asks, slowly placing the screwdriver back into his jacket pocket. 

“ALL my clothes are PINK Doctor…” she said, “What happened?” 

“Um… I don’t know. I followed all the instructions you gave me…?” 

He was clearly confused as to what the problem was, but that’s when Chloe decided to go through the machine, and do you want to know what she found? 

A RED SOCK! Yes, that’s right! A RED SOCK! 

“Seriously, Doctor! A red sock in with my what used to be white clothes?” she said clearly upset with what had happened. 

“Are you not supposed to do that?” 

“NO! You don’t mix coloured clothes in with whites. The dye runs and stains other clothes!” Chloe explained as calmly as possible. 

“Well I am so sorry, I don’t know how that offending sock got into the load.” 

He made a silly grin, that Chloe couldn’t help but break into a grin. 

“Fine, but for one, you are buying me new white clothes….” 

“I don’t have any money….” He laughed. 

“Fine. Just stay away from my washing machine. I am never letting you do my washing EVER AGAIN” she laughed. 

The End :)


End file.
